


Mine

by RebelPrincess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Surprise Kissing, possessive oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPrincess/pseuds/RebelPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald sees someone trying to flirt with Edward. Needless to say he's not too happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted possessive Oswald in a nygmobblepot fic. Anyway, sorry for any ooc'ness and grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> 

*~*~*~**~

That evening was one of the busier nights for Oswald's club, and he was happy that his club was finally getting the recognition it deserved. However one of the negatives of this was that he didn't have much time to spend with Edward, who'd popped in a short while ago to see him. Oswald hadn't even had a chance to greet him yet, since he'd been on a business call when Edward had arrived. 

After getting off the phone and having to spend a few minutes with some of the other patrons, Oswald began to manuver his way through the crowd in search of Edward. After several minutes of searching through the crowd, Oswald's gaze finally reached the bar, where he saw the tall, slim figure of his boyfriend.  
As Oswald continued his approach, he noted there was something different about Ed tonight. His hair, normally neat and combed back, was slightly wilder and falling forward into his face, and he wore a buttoned up long sleeved shirt along with form fitting jeans. 

Whether Ed was trying out a new look or something else, Oswald didn't know. What he did know was that Edward was making quite the attractive image as he sat back against the bar, causing arousal to stir within Oswald as he hurried up his approach the best that he could, about to reach the bar when someone else--a young blonde woman-- beat him to it and to Edward.

Keeping his eyes on the pair, Oswald began to try and edge his way forward to the bar without revealing himself as he tried to listen in on what the blonde woman was talking about with Edward. It seemed friendly enough at first, but unfortunately the noise level of the club was too high, so the conversation was drowned out to Oswald.  
But after a while of conversation, the woman began to move closer to Edward, and though the other man didn't seem to notice, Oswald did and while this was slightly irksome, it wasn't anything to go ballistic over-- yet. However...watching the blonde beginning to get bolder with flirtation attemps was making Oswald feel agitated as he watched the woman continue to talk with Edward, her ruby lips curling up into a seductive smile as she eyed Edward like a cat would a mouse. 

It was at this moment unfortunately that a few of the customers had spotted Oswald and had begun to talk with him. As much as he wanted to brush them off, he had to be the polite club owner and talk to them--at least for a few minutes before he'd pawn them off on someone else to talk to. He still tried to maintain an eye on Edward however, seeing as a slightly uncomfortable look had passed over Edward's face when the blonde breached his personal space.

Oswald's eyes narrowed as the woman, who was making no attempt to hide her flirtation now, leaned forward towards Ed as if she was going to try and kiss him, while Ed said something and took a step back from the woman, his uneasy expression becoming even more so. Upon noticing Edward's expression, agitation gave way to annoyance and Oswald finally had to excuse himself from the conversation he'd barely been paying any attention to in the first place to head for his boyfriend. A fierce possessiveness rose within Oswald as he kept his eyes on the scene in front of him. 

Edward had only just spotted Oswald approaching from the crowd and while looking slightly relieved, opened his mouth to say something, but Oswald didn't give him time. Instead, he put his hands on Ed's shoulders and kissed him rather intensely in front of the blonde. The kiss was less gentle then previous ones he'd shared with Edward, but Oswald wanted to get his point across and Edward didn't seem to mind much anyway seeing as he soon began to kiss back with just as much passion as Oswald, seeming to forget about the woman in front of them.

Moments later the blonde was momentarily forgotten by Oswald as his eyes slid shut, losing himself in the kiss he and Edward were sharing. Oswald's hands slowly settled around Edward's hips, pulling him as close as possible. Their tongues met, each battling for dominance until they were forced to break apart for breath.  
"Oswald...what...?" Edward panted out as he tried to catch his breath. Oswald didn't seem to hear him at first--he was too busy giving the blonde female the stink eye. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to flirt with taken men?" Then Oswald's voice went dangerously soft, and Edward couldn't hear what Oswald had whispered, but whatever it was, the blonde's eyes went wide and she immediately fled into a different area of the club. 

Edward stared at the spot where she'd been for a brief moment before he felt a hand reaching out to his cheek. Gently, that hand guided Edward's head up until he was meeting Oswald's eyes. Mine, Oswald's eyes seemed to say. The fierce emotions that were there in the other man's eyes made Edward swallow hard and lick his lips slowly. Maybe someone else would have been wary of the emotions in Oswald's eyes. But Edward wasn't. Instead, what he felt was arousal and affection. No one else had ever kissed him the way that Oswald just had, had really ever put their emotions into a kiss just like that for him...a smile crossed Edward's face. Oswald made him feel things that he hadn't felt for a long time--happy, love. He was happy to be Oswald's. He hoped Oswald was just as happy being his.  


A small smile crossed Oswald's lips in return as he observed the lustful expression that was beginning to show on Edward's face. It looked like his little display had turned Edward on. Whether it was just the kiss or if it was the possessiveness behind that kiss that did it, Oswald wasn't totally sure, but given how eagerly Edward had responded to the kiss, (especially it hadn't been as gentle as previous kisses) suggested a possibility that maybe Ed had been turned on by the attitude behind the kiss, which would be surprising and intriguing to Oswald. 

Unfortunately, looking into any of that would have to wait for now. The club was still open for a few more hours, and Oswald still had things to take care of. So after he'd talked with Edward for a few minutes and Edward promised to stay until closing time, Oswald reluctantly returned to work, already looking forward to closing time and the private time he'd be having with Edward.


End file.
